


Yes sir

by Justtokeepreading



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Crossdressing, M/M, Mile High Club, Oral Sex, Rich Denmark, Sexual Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justtokeepreading/pseuds/Justtokeepreading
Summary: On their way to a meeting Mathias asks Lukas for something very specific.





	Yes sir

“Here is your lunch sir.” Lukas sets the metal tray down in front of the Dane. Switching his weight from feet to feet to keep his balance in the ridiculously high black heels. 

Mathias grins up at him, “no dessert?”

“No.”

“Not even you?” The hand previously on the arm rest of the chair sneaks onto Lukas’ back, softly caressing beneath the blue flight attendant jacket.

Lukas rolls his eyes, “I’m afraid not sir.”

Pouting, Mathias lets the hand travel lower, “please?”

“No, now if you do not need anything else I shall return to my duties.” He removes the hand before it can reach its desires destination.

“If I can’t have you then I’ll have another beer please.”

Lukas nods and starts to make his way to the back of the plane, heels clacking onto the floor. He can feel the other’s eyes burning into his back, making him suppress a shiver and miss a step, he recollects himself just in time.

When he returns, bottle in hand, Mathias is no longer sitting in his chair. Frowning, Lukas looks around, searching for him. In his concentration he doesn’t notice the soft breath on his neck until a pair of arms wrap around his waist, he yelps.

“Is there no way I can change your mind?” A kiss is pressed to the back of the smaller blond’s neck.

“What would be in it for me if I agreed?”

“A very good fuck.”

Lukas scoffs, “do you kiss your mother with that mouth?”

“Sometimes, but I mostly kiss you with it.” Mathias continues to kiss the smaller ones neck, his hands move to the others waist as Lukas gasps softly.

“It still baffles me how you always manage to drag me into these things.”  
“Is that a yes?”

Lukas turns around in Mathias’ arms, hands going underneath his jacket to feel the toned stomach beneath his dress shirt. “Like it ever wasn’t.”

They kiss, softly at first, then harsher. Hands roaming over clothed and unclothed skin, tongues mingling, teeth clanking together softly when one of then pulls away to regain their breath with quick, shallow pants, only to dive back in with hunger. Like the press of their lips is more important than air itself. Lukas barely manages to pull away, “bathroom, now.”

Mathias nods, throwing his jacket off as he leads them to the door, fiddling with the handle before finally swinging it open. One of his hands moves into the split of the short pencil skirt, carrasing Lukas’ thigh. “God you look amazing in this.”

“You have a weird crossdressing kink.”

“Nope, just have a kind for you.”

“I’m honored sir,” Lukas replies sarcastically, “I shall reward you with my best services after granting me that honour.” He squeezes Mathias’ already hardening crotch, making him groan.

“Got anything special in mind?”

Instead of answering Lukas simply gets to his knees, undoing Mathias his pants and slowly pulling them down. He moves in to ghost his breath over the clothed erection, pressing a quick kiss against it and moving his attention elsewhere, teasingly stroking the other’s thighs. Making him have to him have to bite his lip to hide a groan. “Lukas please.”

Lukas hums, tugging Mathias’ underwear down. He drags his tongue over the head, drawing a loud moan from the Dane as he tangles his hands in soft blond locks.

Lukas continous to hum as he takes more of Mathias into his mouth, sending vibrations through his length. He looks up through his eyelashes, meeting Mathias’ eyes.

Mathias nearly comes from the view alone.

The Norwegian starts to move, tongue swirling, teeth scraping softly. He reaches a hand down to squeeze at his own crotch, releasing some of the pressure, reveling in the moans Mathias lets out, keeping his hips pinned to the wall with his other hand.  
Mathias is close, his hips start to stutter, his breathing growing frenzied. Just as he is seconds away from orgasm the heat leaves. When he looks down he sees Lukas wiping at his puffed up lips.

“We’re not done yet.”

He kicks the heels off as he stands up, dragging Mathias into a kiss by his tie.

“Someone's eager.”

“Maybe I just don’t want you to have all the fun,” he grinds against Mathias, “so do something.”

“Yes sir.”

“Isn’t that supposed to be my line?”

“Maybe,” Mathias opens a cabinet in search of lube, “but I prefer it even more when the only thing you say is my name.” He pushes the skirt up to reveal matching blue lace underwear, he smirks while Lukas blushes and looks away.

“I didn’t think you’d wear that too.”

“You didn’t exactly gave me a choice.”

“You just go ahead and keep believing that.” Mathias spreads some lube onto his fingers, pulling the underwear down to push a finger into Lukas’ entrance. Making the snarky reply get lost in a gasp as he clings onto Mathias’ shirt, whose smirk only grows bigger.

“You’re so cute like this, like putty in my hands, especially when I do this.” He adds a second finger, scissoring them both, then pumping them quickly. Lukas has to lean against the wall for support. Moans falling from his open mouth, unable to scold the other. 

After a third finger he’s even louder. Uncaring of who or what might hear them, just focused on Mathias, the sound of his voice, his warmth, those fingers moving inside of him that seem to feel better each and every time they do this. He whines as Mathias pulls them out with a kiss to his forehead.

“Turn around.”

He follows the instruction, settling his hands against the wall for extra support as Mathias his hands follow the curves of his hips, stroking smooth pale skin lovingly. Lukas pushes into the touch with a whine.

“Hurry up.”

With a soft chuckle Mathias applies some lubrication to his length. As he pushes in the both groan, then gasp for breath.  
They move, Mathias by pulling out and then thrusting in deeper, Lukas pushes back into them, his cheek cold against the bathroom wall, Mathias’ breath hot on his neck. His hands sliding down Lukas’ chest to stroke his erection.  
The continue like that, groaning each others names between moans until they climax only seconds apart.  
Panting, Mathias pulls out, leaning against Lukas to regain his breath.

“Get off, I need to change.”

Mathias whines, “but it’s cuddle time.”

“We can cuddle once I’m dressed.”

Reluctantly Mathias pulls away, leaning against the wall with his back while more pale skin is revealed and covered up again by a dark blue dress shirt, black trousers and a black waistcoat. The ‘uniform’ lays crumpled in a corner.

“You should have kept that on.”

Lukas rolls his eyes, “we have a meeting, it wouldn’t be very professional if your assistent turned up in a slutty halloween costume.”  
“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Mathias remarks as he tucks himself back into his trousers.

“That was one time,” Lukas starts to straighten Mathias’ tie, “and only because someone,” he gives the tie a harsh tug, “forgot to lock the door.”

“I said sorry!”

“I know,” he leans up to kiss Mathias his cheek, “and I’m not bad about it, just pointing it out.”

“Alright then,” Mathias wraps his arms around Lukas’ waist.

“Did you make your notes for the meeting?”

“Yes?”

Lukas raises his eyebrow.

“Maybe?..... Okay maybe not.”

“Good thing I made some then, what would you do without me.”

“I don’t plan on ever finding out.” Mathias smiles as he kisses Lukas’ forehead.

“Me neither.”


End file.
